Rache
by staccato83
Summary: Alte Freunde, neue Feinde, neue Freunde, alte Feinde---oder doch nicht?
1. Default Chapter

Rache  
  
By Staccato83  
  
Disclaimer: Highlander und alles was dazu gehört, auch Highlander: Raven gehören nicht mir, so traurig das auch ist. Ich verdiene keinen einzigen Pfennig (oops - sorry, Cent) mit dieser fanfic. Die Charaktere, die ich erfunden habe, verdienen auch nichts bzw. ich mit ihnen. Abgesehen davon sind die geschichtlichen Daten und Ereignisse manchmal erfunden und manchmal extrem ungenau, wer genauere Infos hat--nur her damit!!!  
  
A/N: Gewidmet Desirée - ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden, jetzt, wo du mir den letzten Nerv geraubt hast *grins*. Tu das nie nie nie wieder! (Und ich hoffe, du schreibst viele Reviews - das gilt allerdings für alle, die das lesen!! BitteBitte!) Und wenn jemand Fehler findet--schreibt mir ein Review!   
Ähnlichkeiten der Charaktere mit lebenden, toten oder echten unsterblichen Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt, sofern nicht ausdrücklich bezeichnet. Und jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  
  
Prolog  
  
****************************************  
Indien, Anfang des 20.Jahrhunderts  
****************************************  
  
Es war heiß und staubig. Die Menschen versuchten, der unmenschlichen Hitze dadurch zu entkommen, dass sie sich so wenig wie möglich bewegten und sich so weit wie möglich in den dürftigen Schatten aufhielten. Sogar die heiligen Kühe waren ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
Ausgerechnet diesen Tag hatte sich der Mann ausgesucht, um eine "politische Erklärung" abzugeben.  
Er war braungebrannt und bewegte sich mit einer lässigen Eleganz, die eine gute Erziehung verriet. Sein pechschwarzes Haar war kurzgeschnitten, seine Augen, beschattet von dem Hut, der ihn vor der brennenden Sonne schützte, hatten eine fast hypnotische Intensität. Die drückende Hitze schien ihm nicht das geringste auszumachen.  
Ganz anders dagegen erging es dem Mann, der ihn schon seit einigen Tagen ununterbrochen beobachtete.  
Dieser Mann, James Olson, war nicht besonders groß oder auffällig. Er wirkte wie ein durchschnittlicher Inder: er hatte sonnenverbrannte Haut und dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen. Das einzige, was ihn wirklich von einem Inder unterschied, war sein sonnengebleichtes, rotbraunes Haar, das er unter dem ehemals blendendweißen und jetzt verstaubten Stoff eines Turbans verbarg.  
Er lag auf dem Dach eines niedrigen Gebäudes und starrte durch ein Fernglas auf die Menschenmenge unter ihm. Dabei wunderte er sich, wie viele Menschen sich bei dieser unmenschlichen Hitze dazu aufraffen konnten, den politischen Versprechungen dieses - seiner Meinung nach - Verrückten zuzuhören, und verfluchte pausenlos die Temperaturen.  
Es wurde langsam Zeit, seinen Auftrag auszuführen.  
James Olson war ein Meister in seinem Metier, und er wusste es. Er hatte bisher jeden Auftrag, den er angenommen hatte, zu Ende gebracht, und auch dieser sollte keine Ausnahme sein.  
  
Während die Menschenmenge unter ihm in heilloser Panik ausbrach, verbarg er seine Waffe, mit der er gerade den Führer der Meute erschossen hatte, ebenso gut wie sein triumphierendes Grinsen.  
Es sollte einer der ungelösten Mordfälle des frühen zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts bleiben.  
  
Bereits zwei Tage später verließ ein braungebrannter Europäer Indien. Er war in einfache, zwanglose Kleidung gekleidet und trug eine schwarze Tasche, die etwas sehr wertvolles zu enthalten schien.  
James konnte es sich jetzt erlauben, sein Grinsen zu zeigen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, nach Paris zurückzukehren, nach Hause, zu seiner Familie. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Okay, fast alles. Jerry und seine Familie gehört mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  
Warnung: Das Kapitel ist ein bissl blutig, wem das nicht gefällt, der sollte es nicht lesen!!!  
  
Kapitel I  
  
********************  
Paris, Gegenwart  
********************  
  
Es war erstaunlich kalt in Paris. Normalerweise war es um diese Zeit, Anfang November, noch einigermaßen warm. Aber nicht in diesem Jahr.  
Der Schnee, der überraschenderweise gefallen war, schmolz trotz der scheinbar arktischen Kälte an einigen Stellen bereits wieder und hinterließ graue, trostlose Flecken in dem strahlenden Weiß.  
Jerry Olesson schenkte dem malerischen Anblick nur einen kurzen Blick, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf, keinen Unfall zu verursachen. Er war seit mindestens einem halben Jahr nicht mehr in Paris gewesen, er hatte einen Job in Indien zu erledigen gehabt. Dort musste er sich nicht an Straßenverkehrsregeln halten, sondern konnte einfach das Gaspedal durchtreten. Außerdem war es dort warm, und dementsprechend fror er auch jetzt, auch wenn die Heizung auf Hochtouren lief und er dicke Kleidung trug.  
Jerry lächelte leicht. Hier, in Paris, war er zu Hause, und er kehrte auch immer gerne hierher zurück, auch wenn es schweinisch kalt war, so wie jetzt gerade. Aber er wusste, dass sein Haus warm und gemütlich war, und dass es nur auf ihn wartete.  
Vorsichtig bog er in seine Straße ein. Dabei geriet das Auto ins Rutschen. Jerry fluchte leise und trat heftig auf die Bremse. Er hatte eigentlich keine Angst vor einem Autounfall, er war sich sicher, dass er es überleben würde, aber er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Vorsichtig fuhr er weiter, bis er das alte Gebäude sah, dass sich schon seit einhundertzweiunddreißig Jahren im Besitz seiner Familie befand. Unwillkürlich schlug sein Herz höher.  
Er parkte auf der Straße und stieg aus. Vor seinem Gesicht bildete sich sofort eine weiße Fahne, als sein Atem in der kalten Luft kondensierte. Fröstelnd wickelte er sich fester in seinen dicken Mantel, während er um seinen Wagen herumging und seine schwarze Sporttasche aus dem Kofferraum holte. Sorgfältig schloss er ab. Den Rest seiner Ausrüstung würde er später holen, im Schutze der Dunkelheit. Das Wichtigste hatte er bereits in seine Tasche gepackt, aber trotzdem wollte er nicht riskieren, von einem der Nachbarn gesehen zu werden. Dafür war er zu vorsichtig. Er hatte schon einmal dreißig Jahre in einem Gefängnis gesessen, nur weil er zu unvorsichtig gewesen war und sein Scharfschützengewehr nicht gut genug versteckt hatte. Damals war er nur verhaftet worden, weil seine Nachbarn zu neugierig gewesen waren. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal begehen. Er hatte ja schließlich jetzt eine Familie zu versorgen. Er hatte zwar dieses Mal nur seine Fotoausrüstung in der Tasche, aber diesen Instinkt hatte er sich nicht abgewöhnen können.  
Munter pfiff Jerry vor sich hin, als er vorsichtig die Stufen vor der Haustür erklomm und den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob.  
Plötzlich fühlte er etwas. Etwas Mächtiges, das ihn erwartete.  
Die Kälte war zu einer Lappalie geworden, als die uralten Reflexe eines Kämpfers, eines Musketiers, in ihm erwachten und Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahnen strömte.  
Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und stieß ruckartig die Tür auf, während er vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurücktrat. Dabei rutschte er auf den spiegelglatten Stufen aus und fiel beinahe in den weichen Schnee. In letzter Sekunde fand er das Gleichgewicht wieder.  
Das Manöver hatte aber seine unübersehbaren Vorteile. Dort, wo sich noch wenige Sekunden vorher sein Kopf befunden hatte, pfiff gerade eine scharfe, lange Schwertklinge durch die eisige Luft und prallte mit Funken von der Hauswand ab.  
Jerry lachte laut auf. "Liebling, lass das Haus stehen!", rief er laut aus. Hinter der Tür stand eine junge Frau, die nicht älter aus Anfang Dreißig aussah. In der Hand hielt sie noch immer das Schwert, mit dem sie ihn beinahe enthauptet hatte. Sie hatte ihre blonden Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und trug unauffällige, jedoch bequeme Berufskleidung.  
Als sie ihn erkannte, wurde sie erst blass und dann feuerrot, dann fiel ihr das Schwert aus der Hand.  
Jerry ließ seine Tasche fallen und breitete die Arme aus. Ein lautes Klappern und Krachen erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine empfindliche Ausrüstung diese unsanfte Behandlung nicht vertrug. Aber das störte ihn nicht mehr. Er war jetzt wieder zu Hause und das war das einzige, das zählte.  
Die junge Frau flog ihm in die Arme und brachte ihn wieder zum Straucheln. Aber er ließ sie nicht los, sondern umarmte sie liebevoll.  
Erst nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und musterten sich gegenseitig. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass Jerry vor Kälte zitterte. "Oh Gott! Komm rein, ich hab gerade Kaffee gekocht...Jerry, du holst dir ja hier draußen noch den Tod." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Jerry verzog das Gesicht und bückte sich, um seine Tasche wieder aufzuheben. "Das bezweifele ich zwar, aber das Angebot nehme ich gerne an, Kelly." Sie errötete wieder und zog ihn ins Haus.  
Drinnen war es genauso warm und gemütlich, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.  
"Ma?", erklang eine Stimme aus der Küche. Sie klang ein wenig besorgt. "Alles in Ordnung, Micky. Sieh mal her, wer uns einen Besuch abstattet." Kellys Tonfall klang leicht spöttisch.  
Ein großgewachsener, kräftiger Mann betrat den Flur. Er hatte kurze, dunkelblonde Haare und große, neugierige braune Augen. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein großes Breitschwert, bereit, zuzuschlagen. Als er Jerry erkannte, ließ er das Schwert sinken. "Dad?" Kelly bückte sich, um ihr eigenes Schwert wieder aufzuheben, und verdeckte so ihr Lächeln.  
Jerry umarmte seinen Sohn herzlich und schob ihn dann auf Armeslänge von sich, um ihn genauer zu mustern. "Gut siehst du aus, Micky. Wie geht's dir?"  
Michael war nicht sein leiblicher Sohn. Jerry und Kelly hatten ihn vor über siebzig Jahren adoptiert und ihn großgezogen.  
"Micky und seine Sippe sind da.", informierte Kelly ihren Ehemann. Sie hatte ihr Schwert wieder sicher verstaut. "Ja, ich sehe, dass Micky hier ist, Kelly.", entgegnete Jerry trocken und zog seinen Mantel aus. Als er ihn aufhängte, konnte er einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Micky und Kelly hatte er rotbraune Haare, die kurzgeschnitten und pflegeleicht waren. Sein Gesicht war schmal und kantig, wirkte aber durch die Anstrengungen der letzten Monate eingefallen und müde. Es war ein schwieriger Auftrag gewesen, aber er wurde gut bezahlt. Das war der größte Vorteil. Der Nachteil war, dass er oft wochen- und monatelang von seiner Familie getrennt war. In solchen Momenten verabscheute er seinen Beruf.  
Seufzend schlüpfte er aus seinen Stiefeln und in bequemere Schuhe und betrat das Wohnzimmer.  
Sofort war er mitten im Chaos. Kelly hatte ihn ja bereits vorgewarnt, und er hatte es sich auch schon gedacht, als er Micky gesehen hatte, aber nach der Einsamkeit der letzten Monate wurde er total überrumpelt von dem Leben in dem Raum.  
Als sie ihn erblickt hatten, hatten ihn seine Enkelkinder alle sofort umzingelt und alle redeten durcheinander. Jerrys Blick streifte über ihre Köpfe. Sie waren alle da. Seine drei Enkelkinder, die genau so adoptiert waren wie seine beiden eigenen Söhne, Michael und Lee, sie waren alle da.  
Jerry spürte, wie das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breiter wurde. Ja, er war wieder zu Hause. Bei seiner Familie.  
  
  
Das Telefon klingelte schrill. Verwundert blickte Joe den Apparat an. Niemand wusste, dass er wieder in Europa war, außer Duncan MacLeod und einige befreundete Beobachter.  
"Ja?", meldete er sich kurz. "Hey, Joe, ich bin's, Adam Pierson." Joe verdrehte die Augen. Er kannte Adam Pierson, und seine Anwesenheit bedeutete selten etwas gutes. "Was willst du, Me- ... Adam?", fragte er kurz. "Wieso glaubst du, dass ich etwas von dir will? Wirklich, du hast eine sehr schlechte Meinung von deinen Freunden, Joe." Er unterbrach sich kurz. "Okay, du hast recht, ich brauche dich mal. Kennst du einen Unsterblichen namens Andrew Anders?" Joe seufzte laut auf. Er hatte es schon irgendwie geahnt. "Ja, der Name sagt mir was. Er heißt eigentlich Andrew Louis Baker, etwa 130 Jahre alt, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er sich aufhält. Und du brauchst mich nicht zu fragen. Du kennst die Regeln. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, ihn aufzuspüren. Du musst das auf die traditionelle Art erledigen." "Das ist nicht mein Problem, Joe.", unterbrach Methos ihn. "Wenn du wissen willst, wo er ist: Er schwimmt mit dem Bauch himmelwärts in der Seine. Es geht um was anderes." Joe schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Gut, wenn es nicht um einen Unsterblichen geht, was kann ich für dich tun?" "Na ja, indirekt geht es doch um einen Unsterblichen. Genauer gesagt um einen Beobachter. Seinen Beobachter." Methos seufzte abgrundtief. "Dieser Kerl verfolgt mich seit ungefähr drei Stunden. Ehrlich, Joe, ich hasse es, beobachtet zu werden. Schaff mir bitte diesen Kerl vom Hals, oder ich werde gezwungen sein, das selbst zu tun. Aber ich verspreche dir, du wirst ihn danach nicht mehr wiedererkennen." Joe lächelte. "Natürlich. Ich kümmere mich darum, okay?" "Danke, Joe. Ich wäre dir wirklich sehr dankbar. Oh, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Vielleicht sollte ich den Mann mal erschrecken. Tschüß, Joe. Vielleicht komme ich demnächst noch mal vorbei." Damit legte Methos auf und ließ einen kopfschüttelnden Joe Dawson am anderen Ende der Leitung zurück.  
  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief Lee durch Paris. Er hatte es eilig, nach Hause zu kommen, bevor sein Vater erfuhr, dass er noch unterwegs war. Sein Vater. Er war nicht so wie andere Väter, ganz und gar nicht. Er machte sich unheimlich viele Sorgen um ihn. Außerdem blieb er oft monatelang weg und Lee wusste nicht, wo er sich herumtrieb. Kelly wusste es wahrscheinlich, schließlich war sie sein Boss, aber sie verriet es Lee nicht.   
Er sah noch einmal kurz auf die Uhr und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch ein wenig.  
Zum Glück hatte Jerry beschlossen, noch eine Tour durch das Viertel zu machen. Als Lee ihn gefragt hatte, was er vorhatte, hatte Jerry nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt und gemeint, er müsse sein Revier kontrollieren. Lee hatte das mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. Jerry machte oft solche Andeutungen und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Er war das gewöhnt.  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit starrte Duncan MacLeod auf seine Armbanduhr. Eigentlich wollten er und Joe sich schon vor einer halben Stunde in diesem Restaurant treffen, aber Joe war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam machte Duncan sich ein wenig Sorgen. Es war eigentlich nicht Joes Art, so spät zu kommen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben. Duncan seufzte und beschloss, dass er Joe noch genau zehn Minuten geben würde, und dass er dann gehen würde.  
Plötzlich verspürte er ein seltsames Gefühl. Es begann in seinem Schädel und erfüllte für einen Moment seinen ganzen Körper, bis es dann wieder abklang und nur noch ein dumpfes Echo in seinem Hinterkopf war, dass er aufgrund jahrhundertelanger Übung leicht ignorieren konnte.  
Er kannte dieses Gefühl sehr gut. Viel zu gut. Sein erster Impuls als Krieger und schottischer Clanführer war der Gedanke an seine Waffe. Seine rechte Hand zuckte unkontrolliert zur Seite, dort, wo er vor langer, langer Zeit sein Schwert getragen hatte.  
Sofort schalt er sich einen Narren. Er konnte schlecht in einem Restaurant mitten in Paris im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert sein Schwert ziehen und auf irgendeinen anderen Gast losgehen, abgesehen davon, dass sein Schwert sicher in seinem Mantel verborgen war. Und sein Mantel hing an der Garderobe knappe zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Alle diese Gedanken schossen in wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen durch seinen Kopf, während er sich besorgt umsah.  
Er wurde doch überrascht, als irgendjemand ihm von hinten die Augen zuhielt. "Rate, wer hier ist, MacLeod.", erklang eine ihm gutbekannte Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr. "Amanda?" Sie lachte und nahm ihre Hände von seinen Augen. Verwundert blinzelte er. Kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht erkannt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Haare jetzt platinblond gefärbt. "Hallo MacLeod. Was machst du in Paris?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Duncan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich brauche ein wenig Abwechslung. Außerdem ist mir die Verkehrslage in Seacouver ein wenig zu gefährlich geworden." "Ach ja? Was ist passiert?", gespannt beugte Amanda sich ein wenig vor. Duncan zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Ich bin überfahren worden. Zum Glück hat sich Joe um meine Sachen gekümmert." Verstehend nickte Amanda. "Wo ist Joe? Ist er auch in Paris?"  
Duncan verzog das Gesicht. "Tja, ich würde auch gerne wissen, wo Joe ist. Aber..." Rasch wechselte er das Thema. "Wie ich sehe, hast du eine neue Haarfarbe." Amanda lächelte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen freien Stuhl. "Das? Das war ein Unfall. Sieht aber nicht schlecht aus, findest du nicht?"  
  
  
Joe wollte gerade das Apartment verlassen, als das Telefon klingelte. Zweifelnd warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte ja schließlich eine Verabredung mit Duncan. Aber da er noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, griff er seufzend nach dem Telefon.  
"Dawson.", meldete er sich kurz, während er im Stillen bei sich dachte: -wehe, es ist nicht wichtig!!!  
"Dawson? Black hier. Lance Black. Sie erinnern sich? Der Beobachter von Andrew Baker." Joe nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass der andere das ja nicht sehen konnte. "Ja, ich erinnere mich an Sie. Was gibt es?" "Ich bin nicht sicher, Dawson, aber ich glaube, dass Baker von Methos geschlagen wurde!" Der Beobachter klang enthusiastisch, als er diesen Namen noch einmal wiederholte: "Denken Sie nur, wir haben Methos gefunden! Den ältesten Unsterblichen der noch immer unter uns weilt!" Black schwieg einen Moment und erwartete offensichtlich ein großes Erstaunen. Joe war allerdings wirklich erstaunt. "Ähm, Black, woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es wirklich Methos war?" Er hoffte, dass in seiner Stimme nicht allzu viel seiner Skepsis durchklang.  
"Ich habe mich während meines Studiums ausgiebig mit diesem Mythos beschäftigt. Dabei habe ich auch einige Mosaiken aus dem alten Rom gesehen. Es ist definitiv Methos. Wir haben ihn endlich aufgespürt!" Joe verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. Das klang nicht gut. "Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich jetzt mal an seine Fersen geheftet."  
Joe seufzte. Er musste auf der Hut sein, um Black nicht noch mehr aufmerksam zu machen, aber gleichzeitig witterte er eine Chance, Methos' Problem schnell zu lösen.  
"Ich verstehe ja Ihre Begeisterung, Black, aber Sie wissen offensichtlich nicht, dass wir Methos aufgespürt haben. Und das schon vor einiger Zeit. Der Mann wird beobachtet. Aber in einem hatten Sie recht: Er war es. Sein Beobachter hatte mich gerade angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass er wieder in Paris ist."  
"Wer beobachtet ihn?" Blacks Stimme war plötzlich misstrauisch geworden. "Hören Sie, Dawson, ich will Sie nicht irgendwie verdächtigen, aber jeder weiß, wie Sie zu Ihrem Unsterblichen stehen. Wie hieß er noch gleich? War es nicht ein MacLeod?" "Duncan MacLeod, richtig. Aber keine Sorge. Methos wird von Adam Pierson beobachtet, einer unserer führenden Methos-Experten. Er kennt quasi die meisten seiner Tricks, und außerdem ist er einigermaßen zuverlässig. Ein bisschen langsam mit den Berichten, aber sonst in Ordnung. Netter Junge. Sie werden ihn bestimmt kennen lernen. Sie kommen doch zum großen Beobachtertreffen?" Black zögerte einen Moment, überrascht von dem abrupten Themenwechsel. "Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich vor.", sagte er schließlich. Zufrieden registrierte Joe, dass er das Misstrauen des anderen einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
  
  
"Und, Amanda, was treibst du so in Paris? Irgendeine Juwelenausstellung, größere Mengen Bargeld,...?" Duncan lächelte und nahm seinen Worten damit einen Teil ihrer Schärfe. Amanda erwiderte das Lächeln ungezwungen. "Nein, durchaus nicht. Ich habe die Branche gewechselt. Im Moment arbeite ich mit einem Ex-cop zusammen, dessen größter Wunsch es lange Zeit war, mich zu überführen und mich einzusperren." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Und? Was hat ihn dazu bewogen, seine Meinung zu ändern?" "Nun, ich war gezwungen, ihn zu erschießen." Das Lächeln war von Amandas Gesicht verschwunden. "Und du bist immer noch auf freiem Fuß?" Duncan war misstrauisch geworden. Beschwichtigend winkte Amanda ab. "Wieso nicht? Im übrigen bin ich eigentlich mit ihm verabredet."  
Duncan sah genau, dass sie ihn beobachtete und auf seine Reaktion wartete, aber er hütete sich, ein Wort zu sagen.  
Schweigend hingen sie einen Moment lang ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Während Duncan an nichts bestimmtes dachte, erinnerte sich Amanda voller Schrecken an die Tage, nachdem sie Nick erschossen hatte und er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Unsterblicher war.  
  
  
"Hey, du Idiot! Pass doch auf!" Nick warf dem Wagen einen wütenden Blick nach und fluchte leise vor sich hin, während er seinen Weg über die Straße fortsetzte.  
"Probleme, Mr. Wolfe?", sprach ihn plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten an. Nick zählte in Gedanken schnell bis zehn, während er gleichzeitig mit dem überaus verlockenden Gedanken spielte, seine 9mm-Pistole zu ziehen und Amok zu laufen. Er war zwar auch mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, eines von Amandas alten Schwertern, aber das vertraute Profil seiner Pistole schenkte ihm noch immer Selbstvertrauen und Trost. Amanda hatte, kurz nachdem sie ihn erschossen hatte, angefangen, ihn behutsam zu trainieren, aber seine alte Waffe versprach ein Stück Normalität in dem Chaos, das aus seinem Leben geworden war. Aus diesem Grund trug er sie noch immer bei sich.  
Langsam drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand Joe Dawson. "Nein, keine Probleme." Nick lächelte schmal. "Beobachten Sie mich schon lange, Mr. Dawson?"  
Joe entgegnete das Lächeln, wenn auch weitaus freundlicher. "Nun ja, das ist mein Job. Beobachten, meine ich." Er wurde übergangslos wieder ernst. "Nein, eigentlich habe ich Sie nur zufällig gesehen, als Sie diesem Mann gerade vors Auto liefen." Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Soll vorkommen.", entgegnete er gleichmütig und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
"Warten Sie. Zufälligerweise haben wir beide das gleiche Ziel.", rief Joe ihm hinterher. Ruckartig blieb Nick stehen. "Sie haben mich doch beobachtet.", stellte er amüsiert fest. Joe schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe einen anderen Unsterblichen. Aber ich kenne Ihren Beobachter sehr gut, und er hält mich auf dem Laufenden." Nick lächelte. "Vielleicht sollte ich diesem ominösen Beobachter mal ein paar Fallen stellen."  
Joe grinste leicht und betrat noch vor Nick das Restaurant.  
  
  
Duncan und Amanda bemerkten es gleichzeitig, als ein Unsterblicher in ihre Nähe kam. Aber da Amanda lächelte und jemandem hinter seinem Rücken zuwinkte, bezweifelte Duncan ernsthaft, dass sie sich in Gefahr befanden.  
Er drehte sich halb um und entdeckte als erstes Joe, dicht gefolgt von einem jungen Mann, auf den Amanda anscheinend gewartet hatte.  
Duncan musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Der junge Unsterbliche trug schwarze Hosen, einen hellen Pullover und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen ab.  
Amanda sah den Neuankömmling stolz an. "Duncan, ich möchte dir Nick Wolfe vorstellen. Nick, das ist Duncan MacLeod." Die beiden gaben sich die Hand, während sie sich prüfend musterten.  
Joe lächelte. Er sah genau, dass die beiden Männer noch einen harten Kampf um Amandas Gunst austragen würden. Er begrüßte erst Amanda und wandte sich dann Duncan zu. "Hey, Mac." Er setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz am Tisch und sah Duncan entschuldigend an. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich hab warten lassen. Ich wurde von einem Unsterblichen aufgehalten. Besser gesagt von seinem Beobachter." "Schon gut, Joe. Ist drüben in Seacouver alles gut gegangen?" Joe nickte. "Ja, dein Zeug ist in Sicherheit."  
  
  
Methos ging schnellen Schrittes eine kleine dunkle Nebenstraße entlang. Er hatte es eilig, wieder auf eine der belebteren Straßen zu kommen, weil dort die Gefahr eines Angriffs geringer war. Zumindest die Gefahr eines Angriffs, vor dem er sich so oft wie möglich drückte - die Auseinandersetzung mit anderen Unsterblichen. Er hatte gerade den Kampf mit Andrew Baker hinter sich, und für seinen Geschmack reichte es damit für das zwanzigste Jahrhundert.  
Als er deshalb die Anwesenheit eines anderen Unsterblichen spürte, verdrehte er die Augen und dachte: Warum ich???  
Schnell ging er weiter, in der Hoffnung, dadurch dem anderen zu entkommen, als ihm plötzlich ein dunkler Schemen den Weg vertrat. Der andere Unsterbliche hatte sein Schwert bereits gezogen und hielt es locker in der rechten Hand, in der linken wog er prüfend einen schmalen, filigranen Dolch.  
Methos verfluchte insgeheim sein Unglück, ausgerechnet jetzt auf diesen Unsterblichen zu treffen, zog aber ebenfalls sein Schwert. "Nun, ich darf Sie bitten, mir die Ehre zu erweisen.", sagte der Mann ruhig. Methos schwieg. "Darf ich mich vorstellen: Jerry Olesson." Der Mann deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. Methos lächelte grimmig und nahm Verteidigungsposition ein. Er wusste, er hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. Jedenfalls noch nicht.  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der Fremde griff ohne einen weiteren Kommentar an und drängte ihn schnell einige Schritte zurück.  
"Wollen Sie sich nicht vorstellen?", fragte Jerry Methos mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Methos konnte das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen trotz der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse genau sehen. "Wenn Sie unbedingt Wert darauf legen..." Methos parierte einige Schläge und ging nun seinerseits daran, Jerry anzugreifen. "Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann."  
Nach einigen Minuten gewann Jerry wieder die Oberhand und entgegnete spöttisch: "So, der Weihnachtsmann! Dafür scheinen Sie mir doch ein wenig jung zu sein." Methos wehrte einige kraftvoll geführte Schläge ab und entgegnete zynisch: "Lassen Sie sich nicht vom Äußerlichen täuschen, mein Guter!" Noch während er dies sagte, hörte er mit seinen scharfen Ohren, wie irgendwo hinter ihm eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Er achtete nicht weiter darauf, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, nach einem Ausweg aus dieser verfahrenen Situation zu suchen. Jerry dagegen zögerte einen Moment.  
Das genügte Methos bereits. Er machte einen großen Ausfallschritt zur Seite und trat seine Flucht an.  
Während er vorwärts stürmte, gelang es ihm noch, seinem Gegner einen Hieb zu versetzen. Dieser hatte sich von seiner Überraschung schnell erholt und stieß mit der linken Hand zu.  
Methos spürte, wie Muskeln und Sehnen von dem kleinen Dolch durchtrennt wurden, als sich die Waffe in seine linke Schulter bohrte. Fast sofort wurde sein Arm taub. Dann spürte er, wie die Klinge abbrach und er beeilte sich, dass er weit wegkam.  
Als er schon am Ende der Gasse angelangt war, riskierte er einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter. Jerry starrte ihm wütend hinterher, hatte jedoch noch nicht die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Methos schauderte und lief weiter.  
Er spürte, wie das Blut noch immer aus seiner Schulter lief und seinen Pullover durchtränkte, und wie er immer schwächer wurde. Aber mit eiserner Willensanstrengung hielt er sich auf den Füßen und kämpfte sich weiter, auch wenn sich vor seinen Augen alles drehte und ihm schlecht wurde.  
  
  
Jerry Olesson sah dem unbekannten Unsterblichen noch lange nach. Er hätte gerne den Namen seines Gegners erfahren, denn obwohl dieser die erste Möglichkeit zur Flucht, die sich ihm geboten hatte, genutzt hatte, war Jerry fest davon überzeugt, dass der andere mächtig genug gewesen wäre, um ihm den Kopf zu nehmen.  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, wollte er diesen geheimnisvollen Mann nicht wirklich töten. Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sein Viertel frei von unsterblichen Kopfjägern war, die seine Familie bedrohen konnten.  
  
  
Lee pfiff leise vor sich hin, als er zurück nach Hause ging. Er hatte einen amüsanten Abend hinter sich, und er hatte es eilig, weil er noch einige Hausaufgaben erledigen musste, und weil er seinem Vater nicht in die Arme laufen wollte.  
Plötzlich versperrte ihm ein riesiger Mann den Weg. Sofort war Lee auf der Hut. Seine Eltern hatten ihn vor Unbekannten gewarnt.  
"Du bist doch der Sohn von James Olson, nicht wahr? Ja, ich sehe, du bist es.", sagte der Mann mit einer tiefen Bassstimme, die Lee durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Vorsichtig wich er einige Schritte zurück. "Auf dich habe ich gewartet, mein Junge.", sagte der Mann. "So? Weshalb denn?", fragte Lee betont lässig zurück, obwohl er vor Angst bebte. "Es ist ganz einfach. Dein Vater hat meinen Schüler getötet. Es ist Zeit, dass ihm jemand einen Denkzettel verpasst. Deshalb bin ich hier."  
Lees Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als der Mann ein Schwert aus seinem Mantel hervorzog. Das Schwert war gut und gerne zehn Zentimeter länger als der Arm des Mannes, und einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang fragte Lee sich, wie der Mann es geschafft hatte, diese Waffe unter seinem Mantel zu verbergen.  
Der Mann hob das Schwert über den Kopf, und aufsteigende Furcht verdrängte alle Gedanken.  
  
Jerry lächelte noch immer verträumt vor sich hin, als er in die Straße einbog. Kelly wartete bestimmt schon mit dem Essen auf ihn. Er freute sich schon, und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen.  
Plötzlich erstarrte er.  
Vor seiner Haustür stand ein Hüne von einem Mann. Er hielt ein Schwert hoch über den Kopf erhoben und ließ es nun herabsausen.  
Auch über die Entfernung von knapp siebzig Metern hörte Jerry das übelkeitserregende Geräusch einer scharfen Klinge, die in weiches Fleisch und durch spröde Knochen krachte.  
Obwohl er dieses Geräusch aus unzähligen Schlachten kannte und auch während der französischen Revolution viele Köpfe mit Hilfe der Guillotine gerollt waren, liefen ihm noch immer kalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er dieses Geräusch hörte. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen ersten Tod, als er von einem königlichen Gardisten hoch zu Ross zu Tode getrampelt wurde.  
Ohne zu zögern oder zu überlegen lief er los. Dabei zog er sein Schwert aus dem Mantel.  
Der Hüne schien seine Schritte gehört zu haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, so dass Jerry ihn nicht erkennen konnte.  
Der Mann fuhr wieder herum und rannte los. Jerry dachte einen Moment lang daran, ihn zu verfolgen, entschied sich aber anders, als er das - nun kopflose - Opfer des Mörders erkannte. Ohne es zu wollen, verlangsamte sich sein Schritt und er brach neben der Leiche zusammen.  
Ein gequälter Schrei entfuhr ihm.  
Der Tote war Lee. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog, oder Kapitel I.  
A/N: Happy birthday, Desirée, alles gute...hoffe, es gefällt dir noch?? Review!!!  
  
Kapitel II  
  
Es war schon dunkel, aber Pater Liam Riley stand noch immer auf dem Basketballfeld und spielte. Nick hatte ihm einige gute Tipps gegeben, und obwohl der junge Unsterbliche in vielen Dingen nicht mit seiner Lehrerin Amanda oder mit ihm übereinstimmte, war Liam doch eher bereit als Amanda, diese Differenzen zu akzeptieren.  
Er setzte gerade zu einem Wurf an, als er plötzlich etwas spürte.  
Die Anwesenheit eines anderen Unsterblichen.  
Der Ball prallte ab und flog in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in die Dunkelheit davon.  
Liam spürte, wie sein Herz raste. Mit Gewalt erinnerte er sich daran, dass er sich auf heiligem Boden befand.  
Langsam drehte er sich um.  
Vor ihm stand ein Mann. Er drückte die rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig, blutverkrustet und zerrissen. Die Gesichtszüge des Fremden lagen im Dunklen, Liam konnte sie nicht erkennen.  
Erst jetzt erblickte er das Schwert, dass der Unbekannte fest an den Unterarm presste. An diesem Schwert, diesem Ivanhoe, daran erkannte er den Mann.  
Der Mann trat nun in den Lichtkreis und lächelte mühsam. "Gott zum Gruße, Pater." Mit diesen Worten warf er ihm den Basketball zu.  
  
**************  
1891 n. Chr.  
Sibirien  
**************  
  
Pater Liam Riley war gerade auf dem Weg in ein abgelegenes Kloster in Sibirien. Er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder zu kämpfen, und dieser Beschluss war es, der ihn dazu brachte, mitten im strengsten Winter dieses Kloster aufzusuchen. Er brauchte etwas Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und Darius hatte ihm dieses Fleckchen Erde empfohlen. Dankbar war Liam diesem Ratschlag gefolgt, und jetzt ritt er durch eisige, unendliche Eis- und Schneeflecken, auf der letzten Etappe seiner langen Reise, die ihn von der Neuen Welt bis in die barbarischste Gegend der Alten Welt führte.  
Er hoffte, das Kloster bald zu erreichen, denn es sah schon wieder aus, als ob es jeden Moment anfangen würde zu schneien, und da seine Reise schon mehrmals durch heftigen Schneefall aufgehalten oder verzögert worden war, spornte er sein Pferd zu einer möglichst hohen Geschwindigkeit an. Aber die unversehrte Schneedecke barg auch viele Gefahren. Spiegelglatte Eisflächen, tiefe Verwehungen und Unebenheiten im Boden konnten dazu führen, dass das Pferd ausrutschte und sich ein Bein brach, etwas, was er nicht riskieren wollte. Er würde zwar nur erfrieren, aber der Gedanke, monatelang steifgefroren mitten in der Tundra zu liegen, behagte ihm trotzdem nicht.  
Geleitet von diesen Überlegungen zügelte er sein Pferd ein wenig und setzte seine Reise weniger gefahrenvoll fort.  
Gedankenverloren ritt er durch die vereiste Landschaft, als er plötzlich dieses gutbekannte, seltsame Gefühl verspürte. Sofort wusste er, was das bedeutete: Die Anwesenheit eines anderen Unsterblichen. Er war entweder sehr jung oder sehr schwach, denn die Empfindung war nicht sehr stark.  
Liam zügelte sein Pferd und sah sich alarmiert um, aber er konnte niemanden sehen, so sehr er seine Augen auch anstrengte. Die weißen Schneeflächen reflektierten das wenige Sonnenlicht so sehr, dass er die Augen schließen musste.  
Auf einmal scheute sein Pferd zurück und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken und beinahe auch aus dem Sattel.  
"Ruhig, ganz ruhig", murmelte er und tätschelte dem Tier den gebogenen Hals. Das Pferd tänzelte nervös hin und her, blähte die Nüstern und weigerte sich beharrlich, weiterzugehen.  
Wieder sah Liam sich beunruhigt um. Es musste einen Grund für dieses seltsame Verhalten geben, aber erst nach einigen Momenten, in denen er wieder angestrengt in das strahlende Weiß starrte, erkannte er ihn.  
Vor ihm, auf dem imaginären Weg, bedeckt mit einer dicken Schneeschicht, lag ein Mann. Direkt daneben lag der Kadaver eines Pferdes. Die steife Hand des Mannes umklammerte eine blutverschmierte Klinge, und nachdem Liam die Leiche von Schnee befreit hatte, konnte er erkennen, dass er in ein riesiges Wolfsfell eingewickelt war.  
Das Gerippe des dazugehörigen Wolfes entdeckte er einige Schritte entfernt. Es war wirklich ein riesiges Tier gewesen. Liam spitzte die Lippen und pfiff bewundernd. Mit so einem Tier nahm es nur ein Mann auf, der keine Angst vor dem Tod hatte.  
Weil er wusste, dass er nicht durch den Angriff eines Wolfes sterben würde.  
Liam stieg von seinem Pferd und untersuchte den Mann flüchtig. Er war eindeutig erfroren, aber Liam wusste, dass er wieder aufwachen würde.  
Behutsam wand er das Schwert aus den kalten, starren Fingern des Fremden und zog ihn in die Höhe. Hier liegen lassen konnte er ihn schlecht, das wiedersprach allen Geboten der Nächstenliebe, und Liam richtete sich streng an diese von Gott gegebenen Gesetze.  
Überrascht bemerkte er, dass der Fremde erstaunlich leicht war. Er wickelte den Fremden in seinen langen, gefütterten Ersatzmantel und legte ihn quer vor sich über den Rücken des noch immer scheuenden Pferdes und setzte eilig seinen Weg fort.  
  
Liam sah auf den Fremden, der auf dem harten Lager, eingewickelt in Felle und Decken, lag, herab. Der Mann schien lange in der Kälte gelegen zu haben, denn er war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein, obwohl sie schon vor einigen Stunden das Kloster erreicht hatten. Liam rechnete aber trotzdem jeden Moment damit, dass er zu neuem Leben erwachte und die Augen aufschlug.  
Er lächelte leicht und musterte den Mann zum ersten Mal richtig.  
Er hatte dunkles Haar, das unkonventionell kurz geschnitten war, und sehr helle Haut. Das er keiner der hiesigen Anwohner war, hatte Liam in dem Moment erkannt, als er den Mann vorsichtig von dem schützenden Wolfsfell befreit hatte. Er trug die Uniform eines Boten des Zaren. Oder zumindest das, was davon übriggeblieben war. Der Wolf hatte ihm ganz schön zugesetzt gehabt.  
Etwas anderes, was Liam sofort aufgefallen war, war, dass der Mann sehr mager war, als ob er lange Zeit mit sehr wenigen Nahrungsmitteln hatte auskommen müssen.  
Liam trat einen Schritt zurück und lauschte auf die Geräusche des Schneesturms, der um das Kloster heulte und pfiff. Sie hatten es in letzter Sekunde erreicht, bevor die Natur mit aller Macht zuschlug.  
Als er nach einigen Minuten wieder näher trat, sah er erstaunt, dass der andere die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Er war anscheinend doch kräftiger, als Liam geglaubt und aus dem körperlichen Zustand des Mannes geschlossen hatte.  
Obwohl der Mann selbst nicht älter als Anfang Dreißig aussah, erkannte Liam an seinen Augen, dass er schon sehr alt war. Diese Augen hatten schon viel gesehen.  
Er war zwar sehr dünn und mager, seine Knochen standen spitz hervor und er wirkte, wie Liam schon festgestellt hatte, mangelernährt, aber er sah nicht so aus wie einige der Gestalten, die Liam in den letzten Tagen und Wochen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Der Zar kümmerte sich doch ein wenig um seine Boten, die oft monatelang in seinem Land unterwegs waren und teils gefährliche Aufträge für ihn ausführten. Nein, daran konnte die Erscheinung des Mannes nicht liegen. Es lag wahrscheinlich weit in der Vergangenheit.  
Flüchtig fragte Liam sich, wie alt dieser Unsterbliche wirklich war.  
"Ganz ruhig, mein Freund", sagte er beruhigend auf russisch und lächelte. "Sie sind in Sicherheit. Dies ist heiliger Boden. Ihnen wird nichts mehr zustoßen."  
Der Fremde sah ihn einen Moment lang verständnislos an, so dass Liam sich bereits fragte, ob der andere kein Russisch verstand. Doch dann antwortete er mit einem schwachen Nicken.  
"Mein Name ist Liam Riley.", stellte Liam sich vor. Der Fremde hustete qualvoll. "Ich heiße Benjamin Alexander Stoganov. Pater, mein Schwert..." Liam sah ihn belustigt an. "Es ist in Sicherheit. Bei ihren übrigen Sachen, sofern sie nicht zerrissen ist. Der Wolf hat ihnen ganz schön zugesetzt." Stoganov lächelte. "Ja, aber es hat ihm nichts eingebracht." Liam nickte. "Ja. Aber jetzt sollten Sie sich ein wenig ausruhen. Sie waren immerhin erfroren, aber morgen sollten Sie sich schon besser fühlen. Glauben Sie mir. Ich weiß, wie es ist, zu erfrieren." Der Andere nickte, schloss gehorsam die Augen und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
  
"Pater, dieses Schwert ist sehr sorgfältig gearbeitet. Es muss sehr wertvoll sein." Bewundernd musterte Frater Nikolai die Waffe. Liam musste unwillkürlich lächeln. "Ja, du hast recht. Dieses Ivanhoe ist sehr wertvoll." "Es muss ein mutiger Mann sein, der sich mit dem Grauen und der Winterkälte anlegt. Oder jemand, der besonders dumm ist." Frater Nikolai schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Bauern werden ihm sehr dankbar sein. Der Graue hat viele Ziegen und Schafe in der Gegend gerissen, und man sagt, auch einige Menschen." "Ja, der Wolf war sehr groß. Immerhin war sein Fell groß genug, dass er sich hineinwickeln und sich so vor dem Erfrieren retten konnte."  
Liam verschwieg, dass der Mann erfroren gewesen war, aber er konnte den einfachen Leuten hier nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Es war schwierig genug gewesen, den Mönchen klarzumachen, dass der Mann, der immerhin ausgesehen hatte, als ob er tot wäre, noch immer lebte - oder wieder, um genauer zu sein.  
Er seufzte. "Ich werde ihm jetzt einen Besuch abstatten, unserem Wolfstöter", meinte er und erhob sich. Frater Nikolais Blick folgte ihm. "Pater? Habt Ihr bereits seinen Namen herausgefunden?" "Seinen Namen? Ja, er sagte ihn mir. Warte. Benjamin Alexander Stoganov."  
Das überraschte Keuchen, das Frater Nikolai ausstieß, brachte ihn dazu, sich noch einmal umzuwenden. Der Mönch starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Alexander Stoganov? Man sagt, er sei der Lehrmeister und engste Vertraute des Zaren." "So?" Wider seines Willens war Liams Neugierde geweckt. "Ja. Von seinen Heldentaten wird in ganz Russland berichtet. Ich wundere mich, dass Ihr noch nie etwas von ihm gehört habt." Liam nickte leicht und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Er betrat die kleine Zelle des Fremden vorsichtig. Der Mann hatte nach der kurzen Auskunft, die er Liam am ersten Tag gegeben hatte, nicht mehr gesprochen und die ganze Zeit an die Wand gestarrt, so dass Liam jetzt doppelt überrascht war, den Mann am Tisch sitzend und lesend zu sehen. Seine Überraschung steigerte sich noch einmal ins Unermessliche, als er erkannte, was für eine Lektüre er sich ausgesucht hatte: MacBeth von William Shakespeare.  
"Sie sprechen Englisch?", fragte er verdutzt, wobei er unwillkürlich in seine Muttersprache zurückverfiel. "Durchaus", entgegnete der andere ruhig. Liam nickte.  
"Pater...", fing Stoganov nach einer Weile wieder an, "Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Immerhin haben Sie mir anscheinend das Leben gerettet." Der Priester grinste.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen kam Stoganov wieder zu Kräften. Er fand schnell Freunde unter den Mönchen und Bauern, die ihn dafür bewunderten, dass er den Grauen, den Wolf getötet hatte und dass er ein treuer Freund des Zaren und ein ebenso treuer Sohn von Mütterchen Russland war. Liam hatte manchmal den Eindruck, dass Benjamin diese Bewunderung sehr genoss.  
Er beobachtete, wie sich das Verhalten des Mannes wandelte, wie aus dem stillen, in sich zurückgezogenen Menschen, mit dem man stundenlang zusammensitzen, Schachspielen und Diskutieren konnte, ein aufgeweckter Krieger wurde, der mit seinem Schwert übte und eine erstaunliche Gewandtheit an den Tag legte, und der in schnellem Russisch mit den Bauern diskutierte, bis diese entnervt aufgaben und er mit seinem unnachahmlichen Grinsen erhielt, was er haben wollte.  
Aber er bemerkte auch die Unruhe des Mannes, den die Bauern inzwischen liebevoll Lupius nannten, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er fehlerfrei das Paternoster auf lateinisch beten konnte. Aber das bedeutete nicht gezwungenermaßen, dass Lupius auch regelmäßig den Gottesdienst besuchte. Um der Wahrheit der Ehre zu geben, ließ er sich äußerst selten in der kleinen Kapelle blicken.  
Als er auch nach drei Wochen Aufenthalt seine Reise nicht fortsetzen konnte, wurde er in steigendem Maße nervös. Liam sah ihn oft mit sorgengefurchter Stirn zum Himmel aufsehen, an dem sich die dicken Wolken, die immer neuen Schnee brachten, türmten. Der Schneesturm, dem Liam in letzter Sekunde entkommen konnte, tobte noch immer mit unverminderter Heftigkeit, so dass jeder Aufbruch einem Selbstmord gleichkommen würde.  
Eine junge Bäuerin, die ein Kind und fast die Hälfte ihrer Schafe an den Wolf verloren hatte, hatte aus dem Wolfsfell einen Umhang für Lupius gearbeitet, den er zu seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten gelegt hatte. Ansonsten trug er die einfache Kleidung der Bauern, Hemd und Hosen aus Leinen, dazu die Stiefel, die als einziges den Angriff des Wolfes unbeschadet überstanden hatten.  
  
Sobald der Schneesturm nachließ, traf Ben, wie Liam ihn inzwischen nannte, Vorbereitungen, das Kloster zu verlassen. Er packte seine wenigen Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich herzlich von den Mönchen und Bauern.  
Letztendlich wandte er sich Liam zu. "Ich danke dir, Liam, für alles, was du für mich getan hast", sagte er ernst. Liam zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. "Was habe ich denn getan, mein Freund, außer dem, was jeder andere an meiner Stelle auch getan hätte", entgegnete er. Ben lächelte knapp. "Nun, nicht jeder hätte einem Boten des Zaren sein Pferd gegeben.", entgegnete er und strich dem Tier sanft über die samtenen Nüstern. Liam lachte leise. "Nun, du solltest zusehen, dass du Land gewinnst, bevor ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege.", sagte er. Ben fiel in das Lachen ein. "Du hast vielleicht recht. Aber du wirst dein Pferd nach Möglichkeit zurückerhalten. Oder einen Ersatz. Das verspreche ich hiermit." "Nun, ich nehme dich beim Wort. Viel Glück auf deiner Reise, und möge Gott mit dir sein." Die beiden schüttelten sich noch einmal die Hand, dann bestieg Ben das Pferd und ritt im gestreckten Galopp davon.  
  
Einige Monate später, als der Schnee endgültig geschmolzen war und der Frühling gekommen war, erreichte ein anderer Bote des Zaren das abgelegene Kloster. Er führte Liams Pferd bei sich, und eine Anzahl der Waren, welche die Mönche dringend benötigten, und für die das Geld fehlte. "Dies ist der Lohn des Zaren dafür, dass Ihr seinem wichtigsten Boten Zuflucht geboten habt.", sagte der Mann.  
Am Abend überreichte der Bote Liam einen Brief, versiegelt mit einem Siegel, dass ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Es war das Abbild eines Wolfes, verbunden mit dem eines Schwertes und einer Feder.  
Liam erbrach vorsichtig das Siegel und las den Brief. Er war mit schwarzer Tinte auf teurem Papier geschrieben, in einer klaren und sauberen Handschrift.  
  
"Mein lieber Freund,  
wie gerne hätte ich Dir Dein Pferd persönlich zurückgebracht, aber ein wichtiger Auftrag hinderte mich daran. Der Zar schickt mich ins Krisengebiet, ich weiß nicht, ob Du davon gehört hast. Es ist nicht mehr zu verbergen, dass das Reich des Zaren langsam seinem Ende zugeht, und als Freund empfehle ich Dir, dass Du Dein Schwert herausholst oder auf schnellstem Wege in Deine Heimat zurückkehrst - wo auch immer diese liegen mag.  
Ich hoffe, ich kann eines Tages den Dienst, den Du mir erwiesen hast, erwidern, und verbleibe hochachtungsvoll,  
Benjamin Alexander Stoganov, treuer Bote des Zaren"  
  
Liam hielt sich an den Rat, den ihn Ben gegeben hatte, und verließ Sibirien nach einigen Monaten wieder, auch wenn er später, als er sich an diese Zeit zurückerinnerte, unweigerlich daran denken musste, dass das russische Zarenreich erst gute zwanzig Jahre später unterging.  
  
Das war das letzte gewesen, das er von Ben gehört hatte, abgesehen von der Nachricht, dass der treue Untertan des Zaren, Alexander Stoganov, bei einem Attentat auf den russischen Zaren ums Leben gekommen war. Und jetzt, genau einhundertzehn Jahre später, stand dieser Mann vor seiner Kirche inmitten von Paris und bat ihn um Hilfe.  
  
"Ben! Du bist es wirklich!" Liam musterte die blasse Gestalt ungläubig. Ben zog nur auf eine Liam gutbekannte Art und Weise die Augenbrauen hoch. "Gottes Wege sind unergründlich.", sagte er nur. Dann hob er ungelenk die linke Hand, während er die rechte noch immer auf die Schulter presste. "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte er noch einmal. "Ich habe ein abgebrochenes Messer in der Schulter - das tut weh." Liam verzog das Gesicht. "Ich verstehe. Na gut, dann komm mit. Ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann." Er lächelte. "Wir können dabei ja von den guten alten Tagen schwärmen. Heißt du eigentlich immer noch Benjamin Alexander Stoganov?"  
  
  
"Und, wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit. Was machen wir jetzt?" Amanda sah erwartungsvoll von Nick zu Duncan und zurück. Joe lächelte. "Ist doch logisch. Ihr werdet euch einen schönen Abend machen." "Was wirst du tun?", fragte Amanda ihn beiläufig. Joe lächelte müde. "Ich werde noch ein wenig arbeiten, und dann werde ich ins Bett gehen. Ich bin ein alter Mann." Duncan und Amanda lachten. "Beschwer dich nicht, Joe. Gegen uns bist du kein alter Mann.", sagte Duncan, und Amanda nickte bestätigend.  
Joe beobachtete die Unsterblichen bereits den ganzen Abend lang unauffällig. Es war klar ersichtlich, dass Duncan und Nick nicht die besten Freunde waren. Aber er nahm an, dass Amanda ihre beiden liebsten Verehrer unter Kontrolle halten konnte. "Ich habe eine sehr gute Idee." Amanda lächelte triumphierend, während Duncan und Nick beide die Augen verdrehten. Sie schienen sich zwar nicht sonderlich gut leiden zu können, aber sie waren sich sehr ähnlich. "Duncan, ich wollte dir doch schon immer mal Liam vorstellen. Wir fragen ihn einfach, ob er mitkommen will, und dann werden wir uns noch ein bisschen amüsieren, ja?" Sie schien in ihrem Enthusiasmus nicht die mangelnde Begeisterung ihrer Begleiter zu bemerken, sondern stand bereits auf.  
  
  
"Das wird jetzt ein bisschen wehtun, aber gleich ist die Klinge draußen", murmelte Liam mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Der andere schnaubte nur, also ergriff Liam vorsichtig die scharfe Kante, die nur einen knappen Zentimeter aus der Wunde ragte, und zog kräftig daran.  
Die Klinge löste sich langsam, aber stetig, begleitet von Strömen von Blut aus dem Fleisch. Mit einem erstickten Laut brach Ben neben Liam zusammen.  
Grimmig musterte der Priester die Tatwaffe, die er unter laufendem Wasser reinigte. "Das ist gute Arbeit, mein Freund.", rief er. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich erkenne das, wenn ich es zu spüren bekomme." Ein schwaches Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. "Übrigens ist Benjamin Alexander Stoganov seit ungefähr siebzig Jahren tot." "Ja? Und mit wem hab ich dann jetzt die Ehre?" Neugierig wandte sich Liam zu seinem Gast um. Dessen Lächeln wurde eine Spur gefährlicher. "Adam Pierson", entgegnete er schlicht.   
Liam wusste, dass der Andere alt war, älter als er selbst. Er war überraschend friedliebend, und er hielt sich, soweit der Priester wusste, aus dem Leben der Unsterblichen zurück. Er war geschickt darin, jeder Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, und Liam wusste, dass er sich in Sibirien vor den anderen Unsterblichen verborgen hatte, bis der Zar auf ihn gestoßen war und ihn zurück ins Leben gezogen hatte. Aber selbst dann hielt er sich zurück und betätigte sich nur als Bote - eine Tätigkeit, die zwar nicht ungefährlich war, aber genug Anonymität bieten sollte.   
"Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir ein paar Klamotten von mir leihen, damit du wenigstens nach Hause kommst.", schlug der Geistliche vor.   
In diesem Moment wurde die Türklingel betätigt.  
  
  
"Amanda! Welch eine Überraschung! Was führt dich zu mir?"  
Obwohl Liam freudig überrascht klang, spürte Amanda genau, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Genauer gesagt spürte sie die Anwesenheit eines anderen Unsterblichen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste sie, dass ihre beiden Begleiter das gleiche spürten, obwohl sie ein Stück zurückgeblieben waren. Duncans erster Gedanke war Kämpfen, das wusste sie, und Nick kämpfte gegen die Alternativen Kampf oder Flucht.  
Liam verbarg offensichtlich etwas vor ihr. Und sie wollte herausfinden, was es war. Natürlich nur zu seinem Schutz. Immerhin hatte Liam sich schon einmal beinahe von einem anderen Unsterblichen töten lassen, und er hatte sich geweigert, zu kämpfen. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte sie auf solche Abenteuer in Zukunft liebend gerne verzichten.  
"Ein Freund", entgegnete sie vorsichtig. "Ich wollte ihn dir vorstellen, und dann wollten wir ein bisschen ausgehen, weißt du, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mitkommen möchtest..." Sie sah ihn treuherzig an. "Aber wenn du beschäftigt bist..." Schnell biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass Liam sie wieder wegschickte. "Nein, nein, ist schon gut.", murmelte er abwesend. "Ich habe nur überraschend Besuch von einem alten Bekannten bekommen - du weißt schon, damals in Russland, habe ich ihn getroffen." Amanda nickte langsam. "Also willst du nicht mitkommen. Schade. Oder..." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf, als ob ihr gerade eine Idee gekommen war. "Oder spricht dein Freund auch andere Sprachen außer Russisch? Dann kannst du ihn ja mitnehmen." Sie wollte diesen mysteriösen Freund kennen lernen. Vielleicht war er eine Gefahr für Liam.  
"Hallo, Amanda.", erklang plötzlich eine trügerisch ruhige Stimme. Amanda dachte einen Moment, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. "Du???", fragte sie schließlich ungläubig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Liam, den bezeichnest du als deinen Freund? Also, du täuschst dich wahnsinnig in ihm, wetten?"  
"Ich sehe, ihr kennt euch. Prima." Liam lächelte. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist so schwer, gute Freunde zu finden...", philosophierte er. In diesem Moment erblickte er Nick und Duncan. "MacLeod! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!", rief er aus.  
Amanda sah Liam um Verzeihung bittend an. "Ich sagte doch, du wirst dich wahnsinnig in ihm täuschen, nicht wahr? Aber jetzt will ich dir meinen Freund Duncan MacLeod vorstellen. Duncan, dass ist Pater Liam Riley. Liam, dass ist mein guter alter Freund Duncan MacLeod." Duncan und Liam gaben sich die Hand, und Amanda lächelte triumphierend. Ein Teil ihres Ausgehplans war schon einmal gelungen. Dann konnte ja nicht mehr allzu viel schief gehen.  
  
  
Jerry konnte hinterher nicht mehr genau sagen, in welcher Reihenfolge die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht stattgefunden hatten. Er erlebte die Ereignisse nur noch wie durch einen dichten Nebel.   
Auf seinen unkontrollierten Schrei hin waren die Anwohner auf die Straße gestürzt, so viel hatte er noch mitbekommen. Irgendjemand musste dann die Polizei und den Notarzt gerufen haben und Michael alarmiert haben, denn Jerry erinnerte sich später daran, dass er gesehen hatte, wie ein leichenblasser und sichtlich geschockter Michael mit Polizeibeamten sprach. Irgendjemand redete eindringlich auf ihn ein, aber er war einfach nicht in der Lage, zu reagieren.  
  
"Lassen Sie ihn." Das war Michaels Stimme. "Sie sehen doch, dass er unter Schock steht." Einen Moment lang dachte Jerry mit Stolz an seinen Sohn, dann erinnerte er sich schlagartig und in aller Deutlichkeit an die Geschehnisse. "Dad? Komm. Komm einfach mit." Michael ergriff ihn an der Schulter. "Komm, Dad. Gib mir einfach deinen Mantel."   
Ein Teil von Jerry betrachtete die Ereignisse unbeteiligt und dieser Teil verspürte steigenden Stolz auf seinen Sohn, der die Situation anscheinend immer noch unter Kontrolle hatte, und der sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen dazu hinreißen ließ, die wichtigsten Regeln außer Acht zu lassen, so wie er es gerade tat.  
Widerspruchslos gehorchte er. "Dad, die Polizei will dir einige Fragen stellen." Behutsam schüttelte Michael die Schulter seines Vaters. "Ja." Teilnahmslos ließ Jerry seinen Blick über das Szenario schweifen. Er registrierte das Blut, die Polizisten, die weißgekleideten Gestalten, die schnell festgestellt hatten, dass es hier nichts für sie zu tun gab, und die nun auf den Leichenwagen warteten, und auch die Reporter, die wie die Mäuse herumwuselten, sowie die Schaulustigen.  
Langsam schloss er die Augen. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. "M. Olesson?" Die Stimme eines Polizisten. Mit einer gewaltigen Anstrengung öffnete Jerry die Augen wieder. "Ja?" "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Ihnen einige Fragen stellen." Jerry nickte. "In Ordnung." Seine Stimme klang heiser.   
  
Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später betrat Jerry das Haus. Es war wieder still geworden, und das Haus selbst lag dunkel und stumm da. Jerry vermutete, dass Kelly im Schlafzimmer war und auf ihn wartete, aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, jetzt zu ihr zu gehen und sie zu trösten. Er konnte es einfach nicht.  
Stattdessen ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dieser Raum war ihm im ganzen Haus der Liebste. Er enthielt Erinnerungsstücke aus seinem langen Leben, seine Waffensammlung sowie viele andere Dinge, die ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen waren.  
Und hier konnte er endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen und um seinen Sohn trauern. 


End file.
